


Dangerous Whispers

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco sees something he should never have seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Whispers

His nightmares got worse as the school year wore on. Draco couldn't explain to his dorm mates why he had yet again woken up screaming. 

As vocal as he was when he was in his nightmares' thrall, they were quiet. Eerily so. 

It was always dark, but he recognised the Manor. He was standing in the hallway outside his bedroom in his nightshirt. It was cold and he rubbed his arms through the thin silk that covered them. He never remembered why he was standing in the hallway in the middle of the night. It didn't seem to make sense until he heard the voices. Faint whispers, too quiet to have woken him, but what else could it have been?

He crept along the hallway, following the faint voices that seemed to echo through the quiet house. Their was light in his father's study, the door opened just a fraction. Draco approached it cautiously, knowing that his father didn't approve of him being out of bed in the middle of the night.

He peered inside and saw his father talking to a man, who fidgeted nervously in his armchair. His father was facing away from the door, and thus Draco dared open the door a bit more. His father nodded as the man's stammered. The way Lucius Malfoy held his wineglass and the cigar told Draco that his father was actually pretty bored. Draco focussed his attention on the other man. He looked out of place in the Manor, mousy and nervous and, the oddest thing of all, he was wearing a turban, although he didn't look foreign. 

It was then that Draco looked into the large mirror behind the man, located to the side so that his father couldn't see the reflection that Draco saw. His turban had slipped from the back of his head and there was a red light emitted from the folds of cloth. A pair of eyes!

Draco screamed.


End file.
